<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respite by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825853">Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Picnics, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics) Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Poe go to Naboo after Ben’s ordeal on Elphrona.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Picnic</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s beautiful!”<br/><br/>Even seeing Poe’s reaction even as Ben showed him the waterfalls all but cascading down was more than worth it. Luke had suggested they both go there after Ben’s unfortunate encounter with Ren on Elphrona, and there was something about being there with Poe that was, quite honestly, soothing. <br/><br/>Although also asking for trouble at the same time. <br/><br/>(A young man, three years older than Ben, who Ben had pretty much been in love with before he could identify the feeling...yeah, that was a set-up for something good or something bad)<br/><br/>“I know.” Ben smiled at him. “I heard about this place from stories, I know that much. How my grandmother grew up there.”<br/><br/>Poe beamed. “It’s amazing. So,” he said, “I’ve got some food for the trip. Just in case.”<br/><br/>Mostly Yavin food. Even uncovering it was enough to make Ben think of when he visited Poe on Yavin, and the unique foods they had. Including Shara Bey’s stew, which only she could make. <br/><br/>(There were times he did miss her terribly)<br/><br/>“I heard my grandfather and my grandmother spent time together there.” Luke had told Ben the good things about his grandfather, though not what happened to him. Ben had gotten the impression he’d died in Order 66. It was unfair. Everyone died eventually, but it didn’t mean it was fair, his uncle and mom not having a mom and dad. <br/><br/>(Then again, there was Owen and Beru, and Bail and Breha. Those could be counted as at least adoptive grandparents)<br/><br/>"Good place.” Poe chewed idly on a berry. “Just...what do you think those clouds up there look like?”<br/><br/>“Definitely shaaks,” Ben said. And even as they talked together and laughed together, Ben found that at least for a moment, Ren’s taunting of him melted away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>